The present invention relates to the field of medical devices, in particular personal isolation and/or protection devices to reduce the risk of airborne illness transmission.
Prior to the present invention, various isolation devices have been contemplated, including passive face masks, gas masks and some tent-based devices. For the purposes of traveling where one will frequently interact with others and be exposed to their secretions, the face and gas masks are either too bulky or ineffective and the tent-based devices are not practical. Regarding face masks, in particular, even with professional installation these masks are notoriously poor at preventing airborne illness transmission. Gas mask provide a better system for filtration and can accomplish effective isolation, but are very bulky, awkward and unattractive. Furthermore, for longer trips, the gas mask must be removed to allow for drinking and eating which negates the purpose for such a device. Tent-based devices, while highly effective when used in combination with positive pressure, are not at all practical for use outside of the home or office. Therefore, there exists a strong need, particularly in light of the upcoming flu epidemic, for a less obtrusive, more effective personal isolation system.